


Healthy choices

by hanekoma



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what Tony Stark believes, booze is not a suitable dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Becca (pompiest / capsexual) on tumblr.

Steve narrowed his eyes at Tony as he set the bottle of Jack down on the counter. "This does not count as 'dinner,' you know." That chiding look only deepened when Tony uncapped the bottle and took a nice, long drink directly from said bottle.

Clearly, he was going to have to take care of the other man. As per usual. So, in one fell swoop, he snatched the bottle away and started for the kitchen. The protests and bitching fell on deaf ears. At least the other man was following him to get his booze back.

Once inside, he approached the fridge, bottle still in hand. Peering in, he came to realize something: Tony Stark didn't keep a stocked refrigerator. Unless you counted the one with booze downstairs.

The selection of what he could make was extremely limited. He didn't want to resort to just popping in some frozen foods. So, instead, he opted for a simple enough pasta dish. (Truth is, he didn't trust the freshness of anything inside that fridge.)

Before he could properly get the pasta out of the cupboard, he felt Tony press up against his back. This meant one of two things: one, he was about to get _groped_ or two, Tony was groping for something else.

This time, it happened to be option two. Tony was being stubborn and trying to get his alcohol back so he could enjoy the supper he'd planned out. "Tony, if you don't stop, it's going to get poured down the drain."

There was a sound of horror that came from Tony as he drew back. "You wouldn't." The tone sounded as if the biggest scandal had broken out and he was at risk of losing everything associated with himself, including Iron Man.

"Try me." The look he shot over his shoulder was almost daring Tony to try anything. Somehow, this worked at putting Tony in his place as he walked over to a chair and began sulking. All Steve could do was sigh and go about making the pasta he had planned.

It wasn't long into the process of cooking, though, that Tony got restless. As every minute that passed, it ticked closer to a more sober state. But still intoxicated enough that he was holding nothing back. Which left the cook in a very compromising position up against the stove.

"...What are you doing, Tony?" Steve had to hold back to let the annoyance take over his tone. All he wanted to do was make them both a nice meal. That apparently was too hard to ask for when Tony was in the picture.

A wandering hand slid along Steve's thigh as Tony got more bold with his actions, any hints of that former sulk was completely whisked away. "I think it's quite obvious what my intentions are." A light bite placed itself on his ear as Tony tried to emphasize just what he wanted.

He sighed as he turned to face Tony. "I'll compromise. You behave for dinner—and up to dinner—and I'll... indulge you a bit." The look on Tony's face didn't seem to be convinced that it was a good compromise. "Fine. A lot." With that, he shoved at Tony. "Now go sit down."

That burning look through the rest of the preparation, which Tony also mentioned that he'd like to be preparing some meat instead, made it very hard for him to finish making supper. Truth be told, that was probably the fastest either of them had ever eaten any meal.


End file.
